Vic Mignogna
Vic Mignogna (1962 - ) Film Deaths *''Dragonball Z: Broly The Legendary Super Saiyan'' (2003; anime) [Broly]: Impaled through the chest by Goku (Sean Schemmel) after gathering his friends energy, he then explodes shortly afterwards. *''Dragonball Z: Broly Second Coming'' (2005; anime) [Broly]: Blasted into the sun by Goku (Sean Schemmel), Gohan (Kyle Herbert), and Goten (Kara Edwards) with a Kamehameha blast combo. *''Dragonball Z: Bio Broly'' (2005; anime) [Bio Broly]: Blown up by Kamehamehas from Trunks (Laura Bailey) and Goten (Kara Edwards). TV Deaths *''Yu Yu Hakusho: Legendary Bandit Yoko Kurama'' (2003; anime) [Ura Urashima]: Stabbed in the neck with a sword by Shishiwakamaru (Christopher Bevins). *''Hell Girl: Silent Cries'' (2005; anime) [Yoshiyuki Honjo]: Gets sent to Hell when Junko Kanno (Leah Clark) pulls the string from her doll. *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Death'' (2006; anime) [Edward Elric]: Stabbed in the chest by Envy (Wendee Powell) with his arm formed into a sword, he is brought back to live by his brother Alphonse (Aaron Dismuke) by going to the gate to retrieve his soul in the next episode. *''Devil May Cry: Highway Star'' (2007; anime) [Elanay Killer]: Shot to death by Lady (Melissa Davis) after he reveals his demon form to her. *''Code Geass Lelouch of the Rebellion R2: Final Battle Tokyo'' (2009; anime) [Luciano Bradley]: Killed in an explosion when his Percival is blown up by Kallen (Karen Strassman) with her Guren. *''Dragonball Z Kai: Son Goku Finally Arrives! Knock The Ginyu Special-Squad Around'' (2009; anime) [Burter]: Neck snapped by Vegeta (Christopher Sabat) by slamming his knee into his neck after Goku (Sean Schemmel) knocks him unconscious. *''Naruto Shippuden: Hero of the Hidden Leaf'' (2013; anime) [Nagato]: Dies after his chakra runs out from using a technique to revive everyone he killed in the Hidden Leaf Village from the previous episode, Tale of Naruto Uzumaki. *''Attack On Titan: Iron Hammer: The 57th Expedition Beyond the Walls, Part 5 (2013; anime)'' [Eld Gin]: Bitten in half by the Female Titan while he attempts to protect Eren Yeager (Bryce Papenbrook). *''Digimon Fusion: A Rival Appears (2013; anime)'' [MadLeomon] *''One Punch Man: The Unparalleled Peril (2016; anime) ''[Melzargard]: Killed after a multi-episode fight with John DeMita, Kyle Hebert, Sam Riegel, and Ray Chase that ends with John crushing the last marble which allowed Vic to live. Note: This was an English dub of a scene in which Kōki Uchiyama played Melzargard. *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Diamond is Unbreakable: Another One Bites the Dust Part 1 (2019; anime) ''[Rohan Kishibe]: Blown up by Yoshikage Kira (D.C. Douglas) with Bites the Dust. Brought back to life via time loop in the episode, Crazy D is Unbreakable Part 1, when Kira undoes the effects of Bites the Dust while battling Josuke (Billy Kametz). Video Game Deaths *''Persona 3'' (2006) [Junpei Iori]: Shot in the chest by Takaya (Derek Stephen Prince); he is revived when Chidori (Mona Marshall) uses her power to save him. Gallery Vic_Dragon_Ball_Z.png|Vic Mignogna's animated death in Dragon Ball Z: Broly The Legendary Super Saiyan. Nagato's_Death.png|Vic Mignogna's animated death in Naruto Shippuden: Hero of the Hidden Leaf''.'' Vic_Mignogna_Devil_May_Cry.png|Vic Mignogna's animated death in Devil May Cry: Highway Star. Lucianodeath.jpg|Vic Mignogna's animated death in Code Geass Lelouch of the Rebellion R2: Final Battle Tokyo. Broly's_End.jpg|Vic Mignogna's animated death in Dragon Ball Z: Broly Second Coming. Eld's_corpse.png|Vic Mignogna's animated death in Attack on Titan: Iron Hammer: The 57th Expedition Beyond the Walls, Part 5. Edward Elric Death.jpg|Vic Mignogna's animated death in Fullmetal Alchemist: Death Junpei Iori Death.png|Vic Mignogna's video game death in Persona 3 Category:Death scenes by bodily explosion Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Musicians Category:Voice Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:1962 Births Category:Christian Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Deaths in the Digimon universe Category:Digimon cast members Category:Naruto cast members